A New Start
by MissMysteriousFalls
Summary: Jan Prompt. With a little help from Sirius, James realizes exactly what he needs to do to win the affections of a stubborn redhead. Lily believes she was never meant to fall for him but James believes otherwise. L/J are going to love each other eventually


**A New Start**

'Prongs, for someone who scored ten O. in their Fifth Year and achieved first position in class you're being pathetically dim-witted right now' said Sirius as he glanced up from the newest edition of _Transfiguration Today_. He was lying down on his stomach flipping through the pages of the magazine, not bothering to read any articles but simply staring at the pictures. Matthew O'Conner beamed and waved enthusiastically at him, clutching a golden statue about the size of his hand and seeming exceedingly proud of his accomplishment.

Letting out an impatient sigh, Sirius skimmed through the magazine quickly and without another glance, threw it across the room like a Frisbee as it landed with astonishing accuracy in the dustbin. James quietly remarked of how Moony would be mad at Sirius for carelessly using his possessions. Sirius simply threw him a half hearted glare and rolled out of bed, standing up straight with the posture of a Black. With a sweeping glance of his room, he grabbed his wand off the bedside table and swished it muttering an incantation to clean up the messy room. He smiled proudly at his work and went over to every window, pulling the curtains apart from each other and letting the room bask in the sunlight.

James groaned from the corner and spoke, 'Padfoot, a little help would be appreciated!'

'Look mate, judging by your last encounter with her, I'm guessing it's going to be a little, actually scratch that, _very_ hard to win her affections. I mean is it even worth it?' asked Sirius.

James' face was as set as stone and his eyes were hard as he snapped, 'Of course it is, Padfoot. Why else do you think I've been pining after her so long?'

'No need to be grouchy' said Sirius in a sing-song voice. He then went over to his open trunk on the foot of his bed and fished out a large red quaffle, carelessly throwing it over his shoulder to where James sat.

James caught the quaffle with his right hand attempted to juggle single-handedly. 'I just can't win with her, I mean she's not even giving me any hints or chances to get her to like me'

'Wow, you really _are_ dim-witted. So you mean to say, all these years when she's been complaining about you're arrogance and bullying to your face you mean to say you never actually listened?' asked Sirius, taken aback.

Scrunching up his eyebrows, James nodded slowly. Sirius let out an impatient breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his violet eyes.

'Prongs, where's your diary?' he asked.

'It's not a diary, it's a manly journal!' blushed James.

'I don't care. Where is it?' snapped Sirius as he reopened his eyes. James shot him a quizzical glance and asked him why he wanted it. Huffing, Sirius pulled out his wand and spoke.

'_Accio _James' Diary'

A small navy book came whizzing towards Sirius from inside James' schoolbag. Sirius quickly grabbed the book mid-air and flipped through the pages finally settling on one. He cleared his throat and recited, 'Dear Diary –'

'Hey!' lunged James from where he sat, Quaffle forgotten. Sirius quickly dodged him and wiggled his brows. 'I thought it was a "manly journal" Prongs, does this mean you're going to confess that you really are a girl at heart?'

James growled and aimed a hex at his best friend who simply reflected it with a flick of his wand.

Sirius spoke up again. 'Right, where was I? Oh, yeah. Dear Diary, I'm screwed. Lily hates me, see, we were by the beech tree when we saw Snivelly and strode up to him, hexing the pants off of him. And I mean that literally. Then Lily came up and starting yelling about how I should leave him alone. I didn't however, and things went downhill from there. She screamed at me saying that she hated my messed up hair, that I bullied everyone unnecessarily, and worst of all, she called my snitch stupid!'

'Sirius-'

'Ah, mate. See, that's where you went wrong. You clearly never process anything she says do you? All you've got to do is change'

'Change?' James inquired.

Sirius tipped his non-existent hat and inclined his head. 'Aye. Firstly, stop playing with your snitch and shoving it up her face. Secondly, stop bullying everyone. After doing it constantly for six years, I have to say I am getting a bit tired of it.'

James arched an eyebrow, 'Even Snivelly?'

Sirius scowled to himself then shrugged, 'He's an exception, as I was saying. And lastly, stop giving her attention.'

Both eyebrows raised above hairline, James gaped, 'But that's like ignoring her! What do you want me to do, pretend as if I'm shunning her from my world?'

'No' frowned Sirius. 'Stop giving her attention to the extent that it become too much to bear. Stop asking her out dramatically. Lily's not a typical girl'

'I gathered that much' said James dryly.

'See the trick is, do little things to make her notice you. Stop sending her bloody love notes in class or whatever. Instead send her notes once or twice a week asking her to explain you what the teacher said. For instance; you suck at charms don't you? So when Flitwick's back is turned, toss her the note asking her if you should flick your wand instead of swishing it. That'll make her think as though you're actually paying attention to the teacher for once, and it would compliment her indirectly because you're asking for her help meaning you're basically telling her she's smart without announcing it for the world to hear' said Sirius smartly.

James lips twitched as if to grin and he inclined his head, telling Sirius to continue.

'Also, help her out. Offer to carry her bag during classes, if she trips then help her up without making a big fuss and when she can't get a transfiguration question then show her how to do it. Then compliment her to her face, say stuff like 'Lily, you're hair looks really nice today, did you do something new with it?' or 'Your eyes are really pretty' and then go on describing them with every complimenting adjective you can think of. Finally, stop ruffling you're bloody hair. It annoys her to no end. Believe me.'

After a second's pause, James stood up from his position and clapped Sirius on his back, 'Thanks, Sirius. I'm going to go try that out right now' and without another word, he disappeared out of the dormitory.

Sirius grinned to himself and glanced at Moony's bookshelf before taking out a Quidditch magazine. Upon opening it, he realized the book held nothing about the sport, but pictures of muggle women. Grinning devilishly, he flopped down upon Peter's bed and murmured, 'Naughty Moony, just wait till I get my hand on you'

He was about to close his hangings and lie down when he heard a thump and soon afterwards a girl screaming, 'JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN OR I'LL-'

'Ah, young love.'

**3 MONTHS LATER.**

'Alice' whined Lily.

Growling, Alice grabbed her redheaded friend by her gloved hand and pulled her towards the direction of the common room where she was sure the Marauders were residing.

'Hey! Let go! Where are you taking me?' yelled Lily into her ear. The measly redhead had scrunched her nose in distaste as her best friend dragged her 'round Gryffindor Tower.

'You, Lily, are going to go up to lover boy right now and ask him straight out whether or not he will accompany you to Hogsmeade' snarled Alice.

'Wh-NO! Alice, _Let Go Of Me!'_

They stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and Alice turned to her, 'Why are you so scared? Find your Gryffindor courage and go ask him out!'

'No, Alice, what if he says no? He's gotten over me, I now it! He hasn't asked me out since term started!' sputtered the redhead, her almond eyes widening a bit.

'That's because he's scared Lily! He's scared of asking you out, thinking that you might say no again!' screamed Alice, losing her temper.

'I-I can't, Alice' whispered Lily and her friend let go of her arm, yelled the password at the Ft Lady and disappeared into the common room, leaving behind her redheaded friend.

But not before she replied saying, 'If you don't do it now, you'll regret it'

The Portrait of the Fat Lady sealed shut as she realized Lily wasn't going to go in. A minute passed in silence when Lily spoke, 'He never will love me'

It was a rhetorical statement but the Fat Lady still answered, 'Dearie, you have to try'

'But he'll say no!' insisted Lily.

'You have to find the courage to ask him. If you love him, you will… you do love him don't you?'

'Of course, but I can't.'

'So far you've got me convinced it's just a passing fancy'

'It's not' stated Lily heatedly, 'I love him. I love his hair, his adorable eyes, the way he talks, the way he makes me feel safe, the way he bites his lip when he's trying to solve a problem without realizing it, the way his eyes twinkle when he's happy, the way he gives me a smile that makes my heart melt, I- I love him'

'Then go get him' smiled the Fat Lady encouragingly and opened the portrait door, allowing Lily access into the common room without password. Nodding her head slowly, Lily smiled gratefully at the Fat Lady before climbing in. She barley walked in five paces when she spotted the Marauders sitting by the window. She noticed them sitting in a huddle, whispering excitedly to themselves. She noticed how he smirked triumphantly then leaned back in his chair before turning to catch her gaze. His eyes feasted on hers for a moment before she made her decision.

She walked up to them and came to stop by where he was seated. All four of them noticed her and she inclined her head in hello to the three.

'All right, Potter?'

His lips quirked in a way she had gotten used to love and his mouth moved as he talked.

'Perfect, Evans'

A minute passed before she realized she was staring at his lips. She cleared her throat and her eyes darted out the window.

He noticed her attire; she was dripping wet, dressed in leather pants, a large hoodie and suede boots.

'Why're you wet?' asked Sirius.

She turned to look at him before smirking as if she was hiding a secret.

'That's for me to know and for you to find out'

'Aw, c'mon Evans' whined Sirius, flicking his hair out of his eye.

'Yeah, tell us. Did Peeves push you in a rain puddle?' asked Peter.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

'Tell us, why don't you?'

This time, _he_ had asked.

She turned to look at him, appraising him slightly before she grinned devilishly.

'I will if you go out with me, Potter'

_Well, that tended to come out louder than I intended it to_.

By now, the whole common room was quiet as she closed her eyes in embarrassment and her skin burned. She peeked one eye open to asses him. His eyes were wide behind his glasses, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was gaping. Automatically, she leaned over and closed it for him before realizing what she was doing and snatching her hand back.

He cleared his throat and spoke as if he could not believe what he was saying, 'All right Evans. You've got yourself a date'

She nodded and turned back, realizing there was nothing to do and walked towards the girls dormitories, taking each step while realizing the common rooms eyes were upon her. Suddenly, she heard a swoosh before a pair of familiar arms grabbed her waist and swung her in circles. She giggled, which was an uncommon feat, and leaned her head against his well-toned chest. He nested his furry head on her shoulder, making her shiver with pleasure.

'Finally' he breathed.

Finally, she agreed silently in her head.


End file.
